Songs of Death
by Alexokerry
Summary: Yoite has a secret and Yukimi finds out about it. This secret will change the way the blonde assassin feels about his Boss!


**Here's a little late Christmas present for everyone! Hope your holidays were merry and bright!**

**I don't own Nabari no Ou, the characters or the sonnet by William Shakespeare. Don't sue me, all I own is a battered car, six dogs and a myriad of cats (we've got kittens on the way if anyone is interested).**

**WARNING! This story contains yaoi and lots of it. If you don't like male on male sex, find another story.**

_By William Shakespeare_

_No longer mourn for me when I am dead__  
__Than you shall hear the surly sullen bell__  
__Give warning to the world that I am fled__  
__From this vile world with vilest worms to dwell:__  
__Nay, if you read this line, remember not__  
__The hand that writ it, for I love you so,__  
__That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot,__  
__If thinking on me then should make you woe.__  
__O! if, I say, you look upon this verse,__  
__When I perhaps compounded am with clay,__  
__Do not so much as my poor name rehearse;__  
__But let your love even with my life decay;__  
__Lest the wise world should look into your moan,__  
__And mock you with me after I am gone._

Yukimi slipped into the apartment he shared with Yoite. His head was pounding and his stomach churning with the poor quality sushi and saki he'd been forced to consume for his job in the outside world as a food critic. He wouldn't tell her but his sister's sushi and sashimi was a million times better than the crap he'd choked down today. He couldn't wait until he had his critique written up and sent off, then he could fall into bed, pull the covers over his head and not have to move or, more importantly, eat until the next assignment.

The total silence of the flat made him stop and reach for the shuriken he concealed under his clothes. He stood and listened very carefully. Off to one side, near Yoite's room he could hear something that didn't fit with the normal sounds of the building; the quiet creak and groan of flesh on flesh. The obscene sounds of sex drew him like a moth to moonlight. He cautiously cracked the door to the room the teenager possessed but didn't use in the residence and peered in. The sight that met his eyes made his blood boil and his queasy stomach roil all the more. On the futon was The Boss, Hattori Tojuro. He was as naked as the day he entered the world and had ahold of the thin, pale hips of Yukimi's roommate.

Yoite moaned and thrust back toward the hard, firm body behind him. He deserved everything he received from the man who saved him. Besides, it attended to a need that his sixteen-year-old body required. To make it slightly more bearable, he imagined that the form behind him was Yukimi and that narrow, slight cock assaulting his eager body was the bigger, thicker one he'd seen when the tall blonde was wandering around the apartment au natural. He shuddered as Hattori's cock brushed against his prostrate, sending stars shooting across his vision.

"Ah, right there," Yoite gasped, pushing back harder. He was hovering near the edge of paradise. Hattori had strapped a device on him that disallowed his ejaculation and the bastard enjoyed leaving him hanging right where he could see the gates of heaven and not able to cross through them. The rough leather of the apparatus rubbed against his skin and the pain brought him a step closer.

"You like that, don't you, Yoite?"

"Yes! Please let me cum!" he cried out. "Please, Hattori; Yukimi is going to be back soon and you need to be gone!"

"What? You don't want him to know what a little whore you are? How you'll fuck anything that comes your way as long as it sates your voracious appetite?"

"Yes," Yoite murmured his head hanging between his arms. "I don't want him to know that about me. And I don't want to destroy his faith in you. I don't know how he would take it if he found us together. He really looks up to you and thinks that you're going to change the world. As do I."

Hattori groaned and grabbed at the hips in front of him, pushing his cock deeper into that welcoming heat. He shot his wad in Yoite's ass and slipped into unconsciousness for a few seconds and collapsed over the teenager's back. As the world returned to its multicolored and sound-filled normalcy, he sighed and rolled off the shaking form below him, giving the boy a good look. He loved the way Yoite looked after he fucked him. His pale cheeks red with exertion, his messy black hair plastered to his head with sweat and the sweet, cherry-colored lips that had separated so well for the older man's cock parted and gasping. But the area that was most effected by their bedroom games were his eyes. The blue orbs were all pupil, just a thin rim of that icy blue looked at him. The boy flopped onto his back, his engorged cock glared angrily at the other man and copious amounts of pre-cum leaked from the tip. At this point, normally, he would take that beautiful organ into his mouth and release the bonds preventing Yoite's completion. But today, Hattori didn't feel magnanimous enough. There was only one unspoken rule about their time together and the teenager had broken it; neither of them were allowed to even breathe Yukimi's name. He flipped Yoite onto his stomach and tied his hands, tightly. The bonds were tight enough that the blood wouldn't drain out of the boy's hands, turning them a deep, angry red. Almost the same color of his cock, as a matter of fact.

"Mr. Hattori," Yoite cried out. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's time for Yukimi to see what he's got living with him, don't you? What will you tell him? Will you say that someone broke in and raped you? Or will you be brave enough to let him know the truth?"

"Please, don't do this to me!"

"Good day, Yoite," Hattori said, standing up and heading for the door.

Yukimi slipped into his bedroom and waited until he heard Hattori pass by the door. He heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start up. He stood against the firm support of the wall and let his eyes drift closed. The one image that burned itself into the back of his eyes was Yoite's naked and aroused body; the creamy paleness of his skin against the comforter of black, his tousled and damp hair resting on the pillow and that beautiful organ rising out of its protective nest of black curls. He could feel his cock hardening and straining against the zipper of his jeans. He only had to wait until that bastard Hattori was gone and then he could claim what should have been his from the beginning. He preferred male lovers to female, but knew that the only way he would get a son to follow after him in the Kairoushu was to marry and have a few brats. But the feast laid before him in the other room would taste all that much sweeter being his favorite dish.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the front door to the dwelling swang shut, leaving the flat in silence. Yukimi waited another five minutes, just to be sure the bastard was truly gone and then he slipped out of his room and into Yoite's. The boy had scrooched over to the low desk he used when he wanted to write something and was trying to reach a small knife he kept there for protection from intruders (although, any fool who broke into this apartment wouldn't be coming out in one piece). One side of Yoite's body was scrapped and covered in rug burn. Crystalline tears traced down his face, belaying his reputation as an emotionless pawn.

"Damn it, Yoite, stop," Yukimi cried out, stepping over to the injured boy. "Damn brat, you're going to hurt yourself and then where will we be?"

"Y-y-Yukimi?" Yoite asked, trying to cover his naked body from the older assassin's eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. How long has that bastard been visiting while I'm gone?" Yukimi answered, grabbing ahold of the delicious form in front of him.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped.

"Just shut up and let me get you untied." He started working on the well tied knots. "That asshole can tie a great knot, I'll give him that. You didn't answer my question."

"Almost since the beginning, like within a week or so of when he gave me to you. He said that I owed him for saving my life and if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd tell you that I seduced him and that I was an insatiable sex-fiend and that you'd throw me out."

Yukimi slapped the back of Yoite's head, not hard, but enough to make it sting. A deep, primal moan escaped from the teenager's throat and his hips bucked against the floor. The bigger ninja looked at the person who had turned his life upside down and realized that he was contemplating statutory rape. There was no way Yoite was anywhere near legal age and it was all he could do not to throw the aroused young man down and ravage him with or without his permission.

"Let's get you back to bed," he said, swallowing the lump of passion that was making it very difficult to breathe.

"I can do it myself." Yoite moved away from Yukimi and stumbled to the futon. He lay down on the soft cover and began to twitch and wriggle to get the leather devise off his nether region. He hissed in pain as the rough leather scrapped tender flesh. The soft slither of clothing sliding off turned his attention back to the other man in the room.

Yukimi kneeled beside him, naked and inflamed his turgid member reaching for the object of his desire. Yoite looked at him, his cherry-red lips creating a delicate 'O' and the tip of his tongue swept over those enticing organs, wetting them and making all that more tantalizing. The blonde assassin leaned over and stole a swift, luscious kiss.

"Yukimi, no," Yoite said, pushing him away.

"Why?"

"You don't know what I'm really like. It would have been better for everyone if I had died when my father and step-mother, or better yet if it had been me instead of my mother…."

Yukimi doubled up his fist and smashed it against the side of the smaller man's face. "Shut up!" he growled. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again." He fisted a palmful of the soft, dark hair and pulled the slight form to his bare body. He smashed his lips against their counterparts and licked them until they parted and allowed him access to the warm, moist, sweet-tasting orifice behind them. His tongue was met by its twin, the two of them dueling for mastery. He deepened the kiss and lay on top of the trembling, arching body.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, the delicious friction arousing the pair even more. Yukimi reached down between them and began sliding one finger in and out of the willing cavity. Thin hips thrust against his hand as the teenager tried to swallow his whole hand to get the pleasure that he'd been denied. The older man's lips traveled down from that mouth to the jawline, kissing, nipping and biting. He then trailed kisses down that ivory tower of a neck, stopping only to mark his property. He bit harder than he needed to, in order to leave a love-bite. He wanted to make sure that Yoite knew where and to whom he belonged. He bit hard enough to draw blood; it trickled down the creamy skin to pool in the hollows of the smaller man's collarbones. Yukimi licked it off and shuddered at the salty-sweetness that was Yoite.

Yoite reached for him, arching his body and trying to get the bigger man to slam into him and quench the fire that raged over his body. He lifted his hips and tried to entice that beautiful cock to fill the hollowness in his lower region. He gasped and his passion flared higher as Yukimi began to suck on one nipple as he rolled the other one between two fingers. The delightful and piquant pain brought him to higher heights and the need to cum was an overwhelming compulsion. And then the blonde did something that focused all his attention to his manhood….he took it into him mouth and sampled the fluid that leaked in copious amounts.

"Yoite?" he whispered, breathlessly.

"Hm?" came the muddled response.

"Lube….where?"

The dark-haired boy flopped one hand towards a small basket hidden under the dresser. Yukimi reached for the bin and pulled out the first tube that came to hand. He flipped it open and smeared a generous amount into his hand and then slathered it on his throbbing organ.

"Yukimi," Yoite gasped, "condom."

"There's no way in hell I'm using one of those things with you. I'm gonna ride you bareback and you're gonna know who you belong to." He folded the smaller frame in half beneath him and slammed in, too aroused to worry about something as insignificant as stretching his partner out. Besides, he assumed that Yoite's ass would still be somewhat loosened by his previous activity. He reached between them and unbuckled the leather restraint before he really got going. He planned on bringing Yoite to a climax at least once if not twice in their playtime.

Yoite felt the strap trapping his body release and he finally reached the gates of paradise. The whole world went white and silent for several long beats of his heart and then he plummeted back down into his body. The feel of Yukimi's cock pushing into him was heaven. That thick, ponderous organ filled him almost to the point of pain and it felt wonderful. It was everything he thought it would be and more. When the feeling returned to his body, he began pushing against those deep, heavy strokes. Almost every one hit his sweet spot and caused his back to arch and his ass muscles to tighten around that wonderful invader. He rolled his hips and used a hundred tricks he'd learned from his encounters with Hattori to worship the man making love to him.

Yukimi's strokes became more and more irregular and the hits to Yoite's prostrate harder and more vicious. The blonde knew that he couldn't last much longer, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He reached between them and began stroking Yoite's cock with one hand. The organ danced and swayed in his hand, then a thick stream of cum shot out and joined its brother on both their chests and bellies. The clamping of the teenager's rectal muscles around his cock pulled Yukimi over the edge and through paradise's gate. He collapsed on the slight form beneath him. As soon as he was able he rolled off Yoite and pulled the sleepy boy into his arms.

"Oi, Yoite," he murmured, balanced on the knife's edge of consciousness.

"Hm?"

"Only me from now on, 'kay?"

"But what about…" Yukimi placed a hand over the younger man's mouth.

"You let me deal with Hattori, 'lright?"

"'Kay," Yoite responded as he slipped off into a peaceful slumber.

Yeah, Yukimi would deal with Hattori and the man wasn't going to like what he had to say!


End file.
